In the Rain
by ChristineBR
Summary: Depois de um baile no Reino Doce, Finn está acompanhando Marceline até a casa dela. No caminho, eles conversam sobre várias coisas que aconteceram no seus respectivos passados. (basicamente, essa fanfiction inventa uma explicação alguns fatos da vida dos dois que ainda não foram mostradas no programa.)
1. Por quê?

Era uma noite chuvosa, o Grande Baile Anual do Reino Doce já estava no fim.

Duques, Princesas, Reis e Rainhas já estavam indo embora protegidos da chuva em suas carruagens elegantes, restava poucas pessoas no salão de baile, entre elas a Princesa Jujuba, que estava se despedindo de alguns convidados e emprestando pequenos guarda-chuvas para cidadões doces chegarem em suas casas sem arruinarem os trajes de gala, empregados começaram a limpar a bagunça da festa, Finn, Jake, Lady Íris e Marceline ainda estavam no castelo.

O cão e a iriscórnio não se encontravam no salão, provavelmente estavam se pegando em algum canto do lugar.

O humano e a vampira estavam conversando tranquilamente antes de irem embora.

"Ugh. Essa chuva vai arruinar meu vestido todo, não que eu ligue pra ele, mas eu paguei uma nota preta para alugá-lo." Marceline reclamou.

"Você não trouxe um guarda chuva?"

"Não. Eu não achei que eu ia ficar até o final da festa, e quando eu sai de casa não estava chovendo." Ela disse enquanto olhava por uma janela próxima a chuva cair.

"Se você quiser, eu te dou uma carona com o meu, eu acho que ele é grande o suficiente para nós dois." O menino disse enquanto pegava o objeto, que estava pendurado na janela.

"Porque você só não me empresta o guarda-chuva e eu te devolvo outro dia?" A vampira sugeriu.

"Não né? Como eu vou voltar pra minha casa?"

"Mas e o Jake?"

"Ele deve estar por aí com a Lady." O menino olhou pelo salão para ver se encontrava seu irmão "Acho que ele não vai para casa hoje..."

"Hahaha, aquele cachorro..." Marceline riu ao perceber o que Jake provavelmente estava fazendo naquela hora "Tá bom, eu aceito a carona, eu não tenho outra opção mesmo.".

Finn abriu o guarda-chuva e se preparou para sair.

"Tchau Jujuba. Adorei o baile. Se você vir o Jake, avisa pra ele que eu já fui." Finn gritou para a princesa que estava a alguns metros de distância.

"É Bonnie, até que não foi um tédio total como eu achei que seria. E comida estava muito boa." Marceline disse entrando embaixo do guarda-chuva.

"Pode deixar Finn. E Marceline, obrigada, eu acho..." A pricesa gritou de volta.

"Podemos ir m'lady?" O garoto perguntou para sua amiga.

"Aham! Quero ir embora desse lugar rosado."

Os dois saíram pela grande porta do castelo e caminharam até a saída do reino.

"Não sei por que eu fiquei tanto tempo nesse baile." Marceline quebrou o silêncio. "Se eu tivesse saído mais cedo, não teria pegado essa chuva."

"Nossa Marcy, você está reclamando muito hoje." Finn notou.

"É porque eu não gosto desse lugar... Nem de bailes..." A vampira cruzou os braços. "Me faz lembrar de algumas coisas..."

"Que coisas?" O garoto perguntou curioso.

"Ah... Eu não sei se eu deveria te contar...".

Os dois caminharam mais alguns metros em total silêncio, tirando o barulho de chuva.

"Marcy?" Finn a chamou.

"O quê?" Ela respondeu sem olhar para o rapaz.

"Eu sempre quis perguntar isso..." O garoto olhou para sua amiga. "Mas porque você e a Jujuba não se dão bem?"

A pergunta surpreendeu um pouco a garota.

"Eu já te falei que não sei se eu devia te contar... É meio bobo...".

"Ah Marcy... Me conta..." O humano pediu.

"Hum... Tá certo." Ela concordou. "Mas antes, dá pra você chegar esse guarda chuva mais pro meu lado? Meu braço já está todo molhado."

"Mas aí eu que vou ficar todo molhado!" Finn reclamou.

"Vai nada, é só um pouquinho." Marceline pegou o guarda-chuva e chegou mais para a esquerda.

"Não. Eu estou me molhando todo agora." O garoto pegou o objeto de volta.

"Eu achei que você tinha dito que era grande o suficiente para nós dois!"

"E é!" O menino gritou "É só a gente chegar mais para o meio.".

Finn pegou na cintura de sua amiga e puxou ela pra mais perto. "Viu?" Ele disse depois de soltá-la.

Marceline corou um pouco por causa da atitude do rapaz, mas ela achou que nem ele tinha percebido o que tinha feito.

"Agora me conta porque você e a Jujuba não se gostam." Ele disse determinado.

A vampira recuperou a conciência. "Tá bom!" Ela disse em um tom irritado.

"Tudo começou há alguns anos atrás...".

"Quantos anos?" Finn interrompeu.

"Isso importa?" Ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

"É claro que importa!" Ele falou em um tom de voz alto. "Você tem que contar tudo direitinho." Finn explicou. "Se você quiser eu peço pro Jake te ensinar a contar histórias. Ele faz isso muito bem.".

"Deixa de ser enjoado menino. Você quer que eu te conte o que aconteceu ou não?" Ela falou irritada.

"Tá bom. Conta do jeito que você quiser."

"Ótimo." Ela se acalmou. "Há anos atrás eu e Bonnie éramos muito amigas...".

* * *

**Então... Eu não sei de onde eu estou tirando tanta ideia para escrever minha 3° fanfiction...**

**Esse capítulo é só uma 'introdução' os outros vão ser bem maiores.**

**Então tá... muito obrigada se você está lendo isso! E obrigado também a todos que leram minha outra história 'But first, let me take a selfie'. E até a próxima! :) **


	2. Marcy e Bonnie

"Você quer que eu te conte o que aconteceu ou não?" Ela falou irritada.

"Tá bom. Conta do jeito que você quiser."

"Ótimo." Ela se acalmou. "Há anos atrás eu e Bonnie éramos muito amigas..." Ela começou. "Nós estávamos caminhando em uma floresta para procurar uma planta para alguma fórmula qualquer...".

* * *

"É sério, Bonnie, vamos voltar pro castelo logo. Nós estamos andando há horas e nada dessa planta idiota.". O sol já estava alto e aquilo estava me incomodando um pouco.

"Tem como você esperar mais um pouquinho?" Bonnie gritou enquanto examinava um arbusto. "E essa planta não é idiota. Ela pode salvar a vida de alguém."

"Ui, tá bom. Eu espero." Cruzei os braços e esperei embaixo de uma árvore que me disponibilizava uma boa sombra.

Depois de quase cair no sono, ouvi Bonnie gritar que achou a tal planta. Nós estávamos preparando para ir embora quando ouvimos um barulho que parecia o de uma avalanche de pedras e um uivo alto.

"O que foi isso?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Você quer ir ver o que é?"

"Vamos. Eu acho que o som veio de lá." Bonnie apontou para o local de que estava falando.

Nós corremos até a direção do uivo e demos de cara com um barranco, várias pedras que tinham acabado de cair e um lobo que estava quase sendo esmagado pelas pedras. Ele só não virou um purê por pura sorte, as pedras caíram de uma forma que formou uma pequena caverna em volta do animal.

"Ele está preso." Bonnie disse enquanto passava a mão pelas pedras para descobrir um jeito de tirar o lobo de lá.

"Jura? Eu acho que isso está um pouco óbvio."

"Para de fazer piadinhas e me ajuda com essas pedras?"

"Já sei como fazer isso." Eu virei um grande morcego e com minha superforça cosegui segurar as pedras de cima e retirar algumas pedras da frente, criando uma passagem. "Tira ele daí logo. Não está muito leve isso aqui."

"Vem aqui vem." Bonnie chamou o lobo, é claro que ele não veio, não é assim que se atraem lobos. Mas não foi por isso que ele não saiu. Uma das patas dele tinha sido esmagada por uma pedra. "A pata dele está em baixo dessa pedra aqui. Tem como você levantar ela?" Fiz o que ela pediu e conseguimos tirar o lobo da toca. Eu soltei as pedras e voltei para forma original.

"Viva. Boa ação do dia. Podemos ir embora agora?" Eu resmunguei. Estava cansada. Segurar pedras não é uma coisa que eu faço todo dia.

"Espera, esse lobo está com a pata quebrada. Vai ser a cobaia perfeita para minha planta curadora!" Bonnie exclamou com felicidade.

"Nós acabamos de salvar o bicho e você já quer mata-lo?" Pareceu que o lobo entendeu o que eu disse, porque ele deu um grunhido.

"Eu não vou matar ele. Vou fazer exatamente ao contrário, a pata dele vai ficar nova em folha." Ela disse enquanto acariciava o pelo do animal.

Deí uma boa olhada no lobo, ele não era um daqueles que nós costumamos montar, sabe? Ele tinha o pelo liso com vários tons de marrom e olhos amarelos. Parecia estar sentindo muita dor, então eu deixai a Bonnie levar ele pro castelo para podermos ajuda-lo. Mas eu não gostei da parte que eu tive que levar ela e o lobinho nas minhas costas, enquanto ela falava em um tom de voz infantil que íamos fazê-lo se recuperar. "Bonnie, ele é um lobo e não um bebê ou uma gente doce para você falar com ele desse jeito."

"Para de reclamar e vai logo."

Nós levamos o lobo para o laboratório, e o colocamos em uma maca. Bonnie foi fazer a tal poção curadora e eu esperei ela terminar.

Logo que a fórmula ficou pronta, ela tirou primeiro um raio-X da pata do lobo e depois aplicou com uma seringa um líquido verde bem onde estava machucado. O lobo não reclamou nem um pouquinho enquanto tentávamos ajuda-lo. Bonnie tirou outro raio-X um tempo depois da aplicação e viu que a fórmula tinha funcionado.

"Eureca!" Ela gritou toda animadinha. "Na sua cara Marcy, não falei que ia dar certo?"

"Tá comemore quanto você quiser."

Mas de repente, o lobo começou a brilhar em um tom de dourado. "Bonnie! O que você fez?!" Eu comecei a me afastar, achando que o bicho ia explodir.

"Nada que posa fazê-lo brilhar ou explodir, porque eu sei que é isso que você está pensando."

"Haha, você me conhece tão bem. Agora faz alguma coisa!" Eu gritei para ela.

Mas antes que ela pudesse se mexer, o lobo começou a mudar de forma, ele parou de brilhar e percebemos que ele não era um lobo qualquer, mas sim um lobisomem.

E que lobisomem, hein? Ele era moreno, com cabelos lisos e marrons como o pelo dele, que seguia pelas costas e ia até a pequena cauda, que mesmo na forma humanoide, ainda estava lá. Ele ainda tinha os olhos amarelos, que eram muuuito bonitos. E ele estava apenas com uma calça, então davapara ver os músculos dele, barriga de tanquinho...

* * *

"Dá para você para de elogiar essa cara e continuar a história?" Finn interrompeu a sua amiga.

Masceline saiu do seu transe e olhou para o garoto do seu lado.

"Por quê? Você está com ciúme?" Ela perguntou com um tom de voz brincalhão.

"N-Não!" As bochechas do garoto ficaram com um tom rosado. "Eu só quero ouvir o resto da história, mas se continuar assim vai ser um pouco difícil, né?" Ele trocou o guarda-chuva de mão e cruzou os braços.

Marceline riu. "Tá bom. Deixa eu segurar um pouco esse guarda chuva."

"Por quê?" Finn perguntou entregando o objeto para ela.

"Porque eu já estou com meu braço enxarcado."

"Eu já falei que é só agente chegar mais para o meio."

"Acho que isso é só uma desculpa para você andar colado em mim."

A cara do menino ficou vermelha. "N-não! M-mas dá certo. E agora é meu braço que está molhando."

"Você é chato sabia? Vem cá." Marceline colocou o braço esquerdo nos ombros de Finn e chegou ele para mais perto. "Assim está melhor?"

"Hum... acho que sim."

"Então... Onde que eu parei?" Ela perguntou.

"Naquele cara modelo de capa de revista" Finn disse com tom de sarcasmo em sua voz. Isso fez com que Marceline voltasse a rir.

"Então... continuando..."

* * *

**Segundo capitulo! Eu ia fazer ele muito maior, com a história da Marcy e da Bonnie em uma parte só, mas eu fiquei com preguiça. :P**

**Obrigado a todos que leram! **

**Até a próxima!**


	3. Ralf

"Então... Onde que eu parei?" Ela perguntou.

"Naquele cara modelo de capa de revista" Finn disse com tom de sarcasmo em sua voz. Isso fez com que Marceline voltasse a rir.

"Então... continuando..."

* * *

"Mas o quê?" A Bonnie gritou depois que viu que o animal tinha virado uma pessoa. "Quem é você? O que você fez com o lobo?" Ela perguntou um pouco insegura, acho que ela estava pensando que ele poderia ser um bandido ou alguma coisa assim. Eu não acredito que ela não percebeu que ele era o lobo, ela meio que estava em choque.

"Meu nome é Ralf. Eu sou o lobo." Ele colocou as mãos para frente, fazendo um gesto para ela se aclamar. "Eu não quero fazer mal nenhum."

"Como eu sei que eu posso confiar em você?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu juro que não sou uma ameaça. Mas se você quiser eu vou embora agora..." Ralf se levantou da maca, mas quando ele colocou o pé machucado no chão, ele falhou, fazendo com que o cara caísse de cara no piso.

"Você está bem?" Eu finalmente falei alguma coisa, mas eu não demonstrei emoção nenhuma.

"Mais ou menos, meu pé dói muito." Ele colocou as duas mãos no pé. "Maldita avalanche de pedras."

"Não é bom você sair andando agora. Eu acabei de aplicar uma fórmula curadora na sua pata, ela já está dando um jeito na fratura do seu osso, eu ainda tenho que aplica-la mais uma vez, mas é melhor ficar em descanso para não ter um efeito contrário do que queremos." Bonnie explicou seriamente.

"Então tá... e obrigado pela ajuda..." Ralf disse um pouco tímido, ele ainda estava sentado no chão, sem saber o que fazer então eu resolvi falar alguma coisa, né? Para acabar com aquele silêncio embaraçoso.

"Então... Ralf... Essa é a Princesa Bonnibel Jujuba e eu sou Marceline a Rainha dos Vampiros." Eu nos apresentei formalmente. "É bom você não ser um espião ou alguma coisa assim, porque você não sabe com quem você está se metendo." Fiz meus olhos brilharem vermelhos para ele ver que eu estava falando sério.

"Espera aí!" Ele me olhou, com aqueles olhos amarelos. "Eu acho que conheço vocês. Das Screen Queens, não é?!"

"É isso aí."

"Cara eu sou um maior fã." Ele exclamou todo feliz. "É um prazer te conhecer vocês!"

"É um prazer te conhecer também." Eu dei um sorrisinho.

"Então Ralf. Eu acho que é melhor você voltar para a maca e ficar em repouso." Bonnie sugeriu. "Eu vou pedir para alguém arrumar um quarto para você. Ok?"

"Tá bom." Ralf se apoiou em um pé só e se sentou na maca de metal frio.

"E eu vou aplicar novamente a fórmula no seu ferimento, se não ela não vai ter o efeito completo." Bonnie disse enquanto pegava uma seringa cheia com o líquido verde. Parece que mesmo depois de toda aquela desconfiança, ela ainda queria usar o garoto como cobaia.

Ela se aproximou da maca e mencionou para que Ralf se deitasse, ele deitou e ela injetou a agulha exatamente no mesmo lugar de antes.

"Só esperar alguns segundos..." Bonnie disse olhando para o relógio de pulso rosa que estava com ela. "Pronto! Tenta se levantar agora. Mas com cuidado, essa fórmula ainda está em fase de teste".

Ralf colocou os pés no chão lentamente e conseguiu ficar de pé.

"Wow, está bem melhor agora! Mas ainda dói um pouco."

"Hum... era para a fórmula eliminar a dor instantaneamente."

"Não. Eu não quero dar trabalho. Mas como você conseguiu fazer essa fórmula curadora?" Ele estava analisando o próprio pé como um médico.

"Foi fácil! Eu fui atrás de um monte de plantas medicinais e juntei tudo."

"Sério? Só isso?" Ele perguntou um pouco surpreso.

"Não... na verdade tem muito mais coisas, mas eu acho que você não vai entender... Coisas científicas..." Bonnie tentou explicar.

"Na verdade eu entendo sim, eu estudei com um velho sábio e ele me ensinou tudo o que ele sabia."

"Verdade?!" Bonnie exclamou animada.

Depois disso, eles ficaram praticamente uma meia hora conversando sobre fórmulas, equações e mais um monte de coisa que eu não prestei atenção. Só fiquei de bobeira pela sala os ouvindo rirem e falarem.

"Então tá Ralf, eu vou pedir para alguém arrumar um quarto para você ficar mais confortável." Bonnie estava falando com ele como se fossem amigos de longa data.

Depois que ela saiu, o laboratório ficou totalmente em silêncio. Então eu resolvi puxar conversa.

"Então Ralf, desde quando você é fã da nossa banda?" Eu perguntei.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu "Desde quando ela ainda estava começando a fazer sucesso. Eu tenho todos os CDs e já fui a um monte dos seus shows mais é a primeira vez que encontro um integrante da banda."

"Sorte sua você encontrar logo a vocalista." Eu sorri pra ele também.

"Mas você também toca o baixo como uma deusa." Ralf disse enquanto fingia que tinha o instrumento no colo e fazia algumas notas.

"Você toca algum instrumento?"

"Eu toco guitarra... e um pouco de piano." Ele disse timidamente.

E foi aí que nós começamos a conversar sobre músicas, instrumentos, shows que eu quase nem vi Bonnie entrar no laboratório.

"Ralf, seu quarto está pronto. Posso te indicar o caminho?" Ela perguntou.

"Claro! E muito obrigado Princesa."

Nós três acompanhamos Ralf até o quarto e chegando lá ele se acomodou.

"Muito obrigado mesmo gente. Eu não sei como agradecer." Ele disse enquanto sentava na cama para testa-la.

"Não precisa agradecer. E tome cuidado com o seu pé." Bonnie e eu nos despedimos enquanto fechamos a porta do quarto.

"O que você achou dele?" Ela perguntou enquanto andávamos pelos corredores do castelo.

"Eu vou falar a verdade... Nunca vi um lobo tão... gato."

"Nem eu." Ela concordou.

"Mas você acha que podemos confiar tanto assim nele?"

"Ele não parece querer fazer mal algum. Mas só para ter certeza eu instalei algumas câmeras no quarto."

"Bonnie sua safada! Você colocou no banheiro também?"

"O quê?! Não! É só uma questão de segurança!"

"Se você tá dizendo..."

Nós andamos em silêncio por mais alguns metros.

"Marcy?" Bonnie me chamou.

"Hum?"

"Quer dormir aqui hoje?"

"Pode ser..."

Eu não sabia, mas depois daquela noite, iria começar uma guerra para conquistar o cara.

Nós duas tínhamos uma coisa em comum com o Ralf, Bonnie tinha a Ciência e eu tinha a Música. O cara virou um cabo de guerra, ela puxava de um lado e eu do outro. Eu nunca pensei que eu ficaria assim por causa de uma pessoa, mas aconteceu né?

Um dia, eu e a Bonnie decidimos fazer um tipo de horário, ela saia com ele de dia e eu a noite, à tarde agente o deixava descansar e sair para encontrar seus amigos. Mas é claro que agente planejava essas coisas sem ele saber. Se não ele poderia pensar que éramos loucas.

Mas uma tarde, eu estava esperando os dois para podermos almoçar, e eles estavam demorando muito então eu resolvi ir até o laboratório.

Quando eu cheguei lá, eu fiquei invisível e esperei para ver o que eles estavam fazendo. Pelo jeito os dois estavam pensando em um jeito de melhorar a fórmula curadora.

"Quando você teve a ideia de fazer uma fórmula curadora?" Ralf perguntou enquanto analisava alguns papeis.

"Eu queria fazer alguma coisa mais fácil de encontrar do que lágrimas de ciclope." Bonnie estava mexendo em alguns líquidos coloridos. "As pessoas iam atrás dessas criaturas e acabavam voltando fedidos ou sem cabelo, ou nem voltavam. Então eu resolvi fazer isso."

"Legal da sua parte."

"Eu acho que está quase dando certo..." Bonnie pingou algumas gotas de um líquido transparente em um pote cheio do líquido verde, e a fórmula começou a criar bolhas.

Ela pegou o pote com líquido borbulhante na mão e sacudiu um pouco. "Acho que não era para dar tantas bolhas assim." O pote começou a tremer de tantas bolhas e acabou explodindo coisa verde encima do Ralf, e molhou a camisa branca dele toda. Era rosa, mas eu comi porque eu achei que rosa não ia ficar bem nele.

"Ai! Desculpa!" Bonnie gritou.

"Não tem problema." Ralf tentou se enxugar com as mãos.

"Não, é sério desculpa, deixa eu te ajudar com isso." Ela pegou um pano e começou a enxugar a blusa dele.

"Não é sério não precisa." Ralf pegou na mão dela para ela poder parar e olhou nos olhos dela.

Aí eu fiquei totalmente nervosa, porque eles estavam quase se beijando na minha frente. Tá que os dois não sabiam que eu estava ali, mas mesmo assim.

Eles estavam perigosamente perto demais, então eu pensei rápido e derrubei um pote de cima de uma prateleira e sai pela janela voando.

"O que foi isso?" Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi. Eu voltei para a mesa onde o almoço iria ser servido e uns cinco minutos depois, os dois chegaram.

"Se divertiram?" Eu perguntei sarcasticamente.

"Claro!" Bonnie respondeu feliz.

Mas claro que não ia ficar assim.

Quando a noite chegou, eu e o Ralf fomos para uma sala que eu tinha transformado em um tipo de estúdio de música, nós ficamos horas tocando. Depois paramos e sentamos, no chão mesmo, para conversar enquanto fazíamos um lanche.

Nossa coversa acabou indo para o assunto de família, ele contou que seus pais morreram quando ele tinha cinco anos e acabou sendo adotado pelo sábio que tinha citado antes. O sábio tinha um irmão daqueles doidões que ensinou ele a tocar instrumentos e outras coisas fazendo com que ele não vire um nerd total. Eu contei a ele um pouco da minha história, você já sabe qual é, e contei para ele também da última vez que eu vi o Simon normal. Aí eu não aguentei e comecei a lacrimejar, Ralf viu como eu estava e me abraçou para me consolar, essa era a minha chance.

Depois de enxugar as lágrimas, eu me separei um pouco de Ralf para poder olhar nos olhos dele. No fundo eu estava tipo 'toma essa Bonnie!'. Então eu comecei a me aproximar dele.

Mas bem nessa hora, nós ouvimos uma explosão que fez com que agente se separasse. Mas é claro que a Bonnie tinha que atrapalhar nosso momento! Nós dois saímos da sala e descobrimos que ela estava no laboratório, que ficava no mesmo andar que a sala de música, fazendo algumas modificações na poção curadora e que ela tinha explodido. É bem a cara dela explodir uma coisa bem na hora H.

Acho que nessa noite Ralf percebeu que nós estávamos meio que brigando por ele.

Alguns dias depois, nós descobrimos que o aniversário de Ralf estava chegando, então a Bonnie começou a preparar um baile para ele. Eu bem que queria fazer uma festa mais 'solta' mas ela insistiu em fazer um baile.

Ela preparou tudo, comida, música (pelo menos foi boa), convidados, bebidas e as roupas.

É claro que a Bonnie não teve problemas com vestido dela, eu não gostei da ideia de ter que usar um, mas ela sempre acha um jeito de me chantagear e me convencer.

Nós estávamos meio que discutindo toda hora por causa dessa festa, falando uma para outra que o Ralf não ia gostar disso, mas sim daquilo e por aí vai.

No dia do baile, já estava tudo pronto, os convidados já estavam chegando, mas Ralf ainda estava no quarto. Nós começamos a ficar preocupadas com ele, mas quando resolvemos ir até o quarto, Ralf desceu as escadas até o salão.

Nós ficamos boquiabertas com o visual dele, ele ficava lindo de terno, pelo menos Bonnie acertou nisso.

Ralf veio até nós e agradeceu imensamente pela festa, eu ia chama-lo para dançar, mas antes que eu pudesse falar, ele viu alguns amigos e foi até eles cumprimentá-los.

Eu e Bonnie nos fuzilamos com o olhar. Eu levei isso como um sinal de 'guerra'. E eu acho que ela também entendeu a mensagem.

Um tempo depois, o DJ começou a tocar música lenta, eu achei Ralf no meio da multidão, perto da mesa de bebidas, e não vi Bonnie em lugar nenhum, então eu fui até ele. Quando eu estava chegando, vi que alguém o cutucou nas costas para ele se virar. Adivinha quem era? Bonnie é claro. Ela conseguiu um jeito de fazer Ralf convida-la para dançar e os dois foram para a pista de dança lotada.

Cara, isso era frustrante.

Eu vi de longe os dois dançando lentamente, Bonnie estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele, como se eles fossem um casal, e eu vi que ele estava corando um pouco.

Quando a música acabou, eu fui até eles e 'roubei' o Ralf de uma forma totalmente sutil para dançar comigo a próxima música. Mas nós não ficamos só dançando, conversamos e rimos baixinho das roupas das outras pessoas.

"Olha aquela ali. Parece que ela vestiu um bolo." Eu ri da piada não tão engraçada dele.

"Eu falei para a Bonnie não fazer um baile de gala, mas ela insistiu nisso." Eu olhei para o meu próprio vestido. "Eu não gosto de vestir essas coisas."

"Mas por quê? Você está lida!" Ele sorriu para mim.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, a música acabou e começou a tocar uma batida animada.

"Acho que eu estou com um pouco de sede, você quer alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou.

"Não. Eu estou bem." Então ele saiu e sumiu no meio das pessoas.

Eu fui até uma sacada e fiquei lá, olhando para as estrelas, entediada.

"Já desistiu de conquista-lo?" Eu me virei e vi Bonnie atrás de mim.

"Nunca. Não vai ser tão fácil assim para você." Eu a encarei.

"Então me diga o progresso que você fez?" Ela me encarou de volta.

Nós começamos a discutir ali mesmo, na sacada, gritávamos uma para a outra sem ligar se alguém estava ouvindo.

"Você está totalmente desesperada!" Ela disse irritada.

"Você que está. Não posso nem chegar perto dele que você explode alguma coisa para ele ir correndo para você!"

"Se ele vem correndo até mim é uma coisa boa. Não é?"

"Pode ser. Mas você sabe muito bem que ele gosta mais de mim."

"Hahaha. Não se iluda. Tá na cara que eu sou perfeita pra ele."

"Perfeita para quem?" Ouvimos uma terceira voz vinda de trás de nós. A gente se virou e viu Ralf parado lá, segurado um copo de bebida.

"Vamos tirar isso a limpo. Agora!" Eu gritei e andei até ele. "Ralf, fala pra gente, quem você gosta mais?"

"Gosta mais? Como assim?" Ele parecia confuso. "Vocês são minhas duas melhores amigas."

Bonnie também se aproximou.

"Não estamos falando de amizade." Eu continuei.

Nós o encurralamos com as costas viradas para o apoio da sacada.

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Ele falou com nervosismo.

"Você sabe muito bem Ralf." Eu gritei.

"Vou reformular a pergunta. Se você tivesse que escolher uma de nós duas, quem seria?" Bonnie perguntou.

"Escolher? Pra que?" Ele tentou recuar mais, mas não tinha jeito.

"Não se faça de bobo! Para ser sua namorada é claro!" Nós nos aproximamos mais dele.

Nesse ponto, Ralf estava suando de nervosismo. Acho que ele pensou que nós éramos doidas.

"Como é que é? Vocês estão loucas?!" É, era isso que ele tinha pensado mesmo. "Eu não quero namorar, vocês são minhas amigas." Ele se irritou.

"Ralf! Nós quase nos beijamos e fizemos um monte de coisas juntos! Isso não significou nada pra você?" Bonnie apontou o dedo na cara dele irritada.

"Você tem que responder Ralf. Ou eu ou ela!" Apontei para ele também.

Mas antes que ele pudesse responder, ouvimos o som de alguma coisa se partindo.

Era a sacada feita de doce.

Depois disso tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta. A sacada começou a se partir, Ralf se desequilibrou e começou a cair, eu e Bonnie gritamos por ele e tentamos agarra-lo, em vão, nós duas nos desesperamos.

Mas o som do corpo de Ralf se quebrando todo nunca chegou aos nossos ouvidos. Em vez disso, ouvimos um barulho engraçado de mola.

Quando olhamos para baixo, vimos que Ralf tinha pousado em uma espécie de gelatina verde gigante. Eu fiquei aliviada por um momento. Mas só por um momento.

"Vocês duas são loucas!" Ralf gritou antes de começar a correr em sua forma de lobo. "Eu vou dar o fora daqui!" E então ele saiu correndo para fora do reino com toda a velocidade que um lobo pode alcançar.

"Viu o que você fez 'Senhorita perfeita pra ele'?!" Eu gritei para a Bonnie.

"Eu? Você que botou um monte de pressão em cima dele." Bonnie gritou.

Nós discutimos por mais meia hora e, depois disso, tivemos que cancelar a festa porque o aniversariante tinha quase morrido e fugido depois.

* * *

"E é por isso que eu e a jujuba brigamos." Marceline finalizou a história. "Eu não acredito que eu fiquei tão idiota assim por causa de um cara. Nem parece comigo."

"É por isso que você não gosta de bailes também?" Finn perguntou.

"É. Porque foi em um que eu quase matei o cara que eu estava afim, e porque tenho que usar essas coisas." Ela apontou para o vestido.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas com o barulho da chuva e dos seus pés pisando em poças de água.

"Eu também não gosto muito de usar terno sabe?" Ele disse. "Meio que pinica. Mas o Jake insiste..." Ele deu uma risadinha.

Ela olhou para ele e viu o terno preto que ele estava usando junto com seu chapéu de urso polar. "Mas mesmo para uma festa você não tira esse chapéu não é?" Ela brincou com uma das orelhas. "Por quê?"

"Eu não gosto de tirar ele, meus pais me acharam com um, e dentro dele estava escrito meu nome. É meio que uma marca registrada. Eu não sei explicar direito..."

"Seus pais te acharam com um?"

"É. Os pais do Jake, Joshua e Margaret." Finn suspirou. "Ás vezes eu sinto tanta saudade deles..."

"Eles... morreram?" Ela hesitou ao perguntar.

"É... quando eu tinha só oito anos..." Ele respondeu com um tom menos animado.

"Posso te perguntar... como foi?"

"Claro! É a minha vez de contar a história. E você vai ver como é que se conta."

Ela riu por causa da mudança brusca de humor do menino. "Tá bom contador de histórias profissional. Agora segura o guarda-chuva."

"Por quê?"

"Quem conta a história ganha o guarda-chuva." Ela riu.

"Hum! Tá bom..."

* * *

**Eu deveria ter postado isso a dias atrás, mas eu fiquei lendo sem para uma fanfiction chamada 'Into the Multiverse', porque a pessoa que posta colocou uns 20 capítulos diretos. E não é coisa pequena não...**

**Ah, e pelo final desse capítulo, você já deve saber o assunto do próximo, mas só tem um problema... essa é a única história que eu imaginei que Finn pode contar. Então se você tiver alguma sugestão, fique a vontade.**

**Até a próxima... :)**


End file.
